


Blue

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [173]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aren't they always in trouble?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

“I don’t like this.” Wes plastered a fake smile on his face and walked backward, slowly, toward the door. “I think we’ve been made.”

Hobbie nodded, not taking his eyes off of their potential threat. “We can’t show fear or we’re done for.”

Wes nodded, “Right, just keep walking and when we get out the door make a run for it.”

Across the bar, an attractive Alderaanian woman watched them with narrowed eyes. Her white hair was impeccable, save for the one streak of blue that wasn’t supposed to be there. Tycho sat next to her, chatting with Wedge and remaining oblivious to what she was looking at. She caught Wes’s gaze and his eyes widened in fear, and then she smirked.

As Wes and Hobbie watched, still backing toward the door of the lounge, Winter pointed her index finger at them and then made a slashing motion across her throat. As soon as they broke out in a run for the door she laughed and turned back to what Tycho was saying about the next mission.


End file.
